PROJECT SUMMARY The Bioinformatics, Biostatistics, and Computational Biology Core (BBCC) of the Louisiana Biomedical Research Network (LBRN) serves to train and support project investigators and their teams across Louisiana, and to lead and support translational research activities at the frontiers of biomedical science. Its team uses both established and custom computational tools, operating at computational scales ranging from the mundane to analyses engaging many hundreds of compute cores. The BBCC is divided into four subunits, led by faculty and staff across four Louisiana campuses. The Cyberinfrastructure and Biomedical Data Analytics (CBDA) subunit supports the use of high performance computing (HPC) and the Louisiana Optical Network Initiative (LONI), and enables primarily undergraduate institution (PUI) investigators to conduct research engaging biomedical ?big data? (e.g., genome-scale sequence alignment). The Biomedical Data Mining and Biostatistics (BDMB) subunit focuses on creating advanced data mining algorithm solutions to analyze large biomedical and biological datasets. The Biomedical Visualization and Interaction (BVI) subunit enables display and interaction (including synchronous distributed interaction) with biomedical data, which is crucial to actionable engagement with large biomedical datasets. Finally, the Communications Infrastructure and Training (CIT) subunit, jointly operated with the Administrative Core and the Molecular and Cell Biology Resources Core, supports synchronous and asynchronous video communication across LBRN, including facilitating a variety of training activities. The BBCC and its subunits focus on three specific aims. First, led by CBDA with CIT contributions, BBCC will maintain and enhance the established cyberinfrastructure and provide computational resources expertise and support to all PUI campuses. Second, CBDA, BDMB, and BVI will equally contribute to provide bioinformatics, biostatistics, and computational biology services to PUI investigators, and leadership and support for translational biomedical research. Finally, with coordination by CIT, all BBCC personnel will collaborate to provide organized training and educational support in bioinformatics, biostatistics, and computational biology to LBRN PUI faculty, staff, and students. These training efforts include workshops, seminar broadcasts and archives, poster events, teleconferences, and ad hoc training.